Invasion of the Bane
"Invasion of the Bane" is the first story of the first series of The Sarah Jane Adventures. Summary Background information *The text and images on a document seen in Sarah Jane Smith's attic was sourced from the aliens section of the shock site Rotten.com's cryptozoology index. The article can be be found at http://www.rotten.com/library/cryptozoology/aliens/. A portion of the article unseen on-screen refers to the Daleks. Links and references Cast *Sarah Jane Smith - Elisabeth Sladen *Mrs Wormwood - Samantha Bond *Maria Jackson - Yasmin Paige *Luke - Tommy Knight *Kelsey - Porsha Lawrence-Mavour *Davey - Jamie Davis *Alan Jackson - Joseph Millson *Chrissie Jackson - Juliet Cowan *Secretary - Rungano Nyoni *Technician - Philip North *Voice of K9 - John Leeson *Mr Smith - Alexander Armstrong *Bubble Shock Girl - Sydney White *TV Reporter - Olivia Hill *As themselves - **Konnie Huq **Gethin Jones Crew *Written by Russell T Davies & Gareth Roberts *Directed by Colin Teague *Produced by Susie Liggat *1st Assistant Director - Mark Hedges *2nd Assistant Director - Anna Evans *3rd Assistant Director - Alex Kaye-Besley *Location Manager - Nicky James *Assistant Location Manager - Paul-Christian Reynish *Production Co-ordinator - Phillipa Cole *Production Secretary - Victoria Wheel *Continuity - Vicky Cole *Script Editor - Simon Winstone *Focus Puller - Matt Wicks *Camera Assistant - Rob Gilmore *Grip - Clive Baldwin *Boom Operator - Jeff Welch *Gaffer - Brandon Evans *Best Boy - Colin Powton *Electricians - **Adam Vernon **Ian Jewels *Stunt Co-ordinator - Abbi Collins *Chief Supervising Art Director - Stephen Nicholas *Art Dept Production Manager - Jonathan Marquand Allison *Art Department Co-ordinator - Matthew North *Chief Props Master - Adrian Anscombe *Supervising Art Director - Tim Dickel *Standby Art Director - Lisa McDiarmid *Design Assistants - **Al Roberts **Rob Dicks *Storyboard Artist - Shaun Williams *Standby Props - **Paul Turner **Paul Humbles *Property Master - Steve Wheeler *Props Buyer - Sue Jackson-Potter *Prop Makers - **Penny Howarth **Nick Robatto *Store Man - Garry Dawson *Forward Dresser - Mike Parker *Construction Manager - Matt Hywel-Davies *Graphics - BBC Wales Graphics *Costume Supervisor - Barbara Harrington *Costume Assistants - **Katie Hill **Andrea Mear *Make-Up Artists - **Gill Rees **Allison Sing *Editor's Assistant - Tim Hodges *Post Production Supervisor - Chris Blatchford *Post Production Co-ordinator - Marie Brown *Special FX Supervisor - Danny Hargreaves *On Line Editors - **Matthew Clarke **Mark Bright *Colourist - James Bamford *On Set Visual FX Supervisor - Dave Bowman *3D Artist - Adam Burnett *2D Artists - **Tim Barter **Loraine Cooper *Supervising Sound Editor - Paul McFadden *Dialogue Editor - Trevor Keats *Sound FX Editor - Jeremy Childs *Dubbing Mixer - Tim Ricketts *Title Music - Murray Gold *Music - Sam Watts *Casting Director - Anji Carroll *Production Accountant - Oliver Ager *Sound Recordist - Ray Parker *Costume Designer - Pam Tait *Make-up Designer - Emma Bailey *Visual Effects - The Mill *Visual FX Producers - **Will Cohen **Marie Jones *Visual FX Supervisor - Dave Houghton *Special Effects - Any Effects *Editor - Mike Hopkins *Designer - Kevin Woodhouse *Production Designer - Edward Thomas *Director of Photography - John Sorapure *Production Manager - Debbi Slater *Production Executive - Julie Scott *Executive Producers - **Phil Collinson **Russell T Davies **Julie Gardner References 1977; 2007; 2008 12 Bannerman Road; 13 Bannerman Road; alien; Arcateen V; Arcateenian; Arcateenian communicator; artron energy; B squad; Bane; Bane Mother; Bannerman Road; bean; belly button; Bible; bike shop; black hole; Blue Peter; Blunt, James; Book of Revelations; British Isles; broadband; Bubble Shock!; Bubble Shock! factory; bus; C squad; California; canine; car; carbohydrate; cat; Central America; chemical; ChildLine; clown (doll); computer; Darren; deadlock seal; divorce; the Doctor; Earth; email; Europe; European Union; gas mask; Girl Guide; hallucination; harpoon; Hollyoaks; image translator; Ivan; Jeremy Kyle; Jolie, Angelina; journalist; Lethbridge-Stewart, Alistair; little green men; London; Metropolitan Police; mobile phone; owl (toy); Park Vale Comprehensive School; plane; Pontin, Kath; pop; pope; Royal Mail; Sakkib; Sally; Sam; Sam2; Sammie; Shelley; Skaffas; Socks; sonic lipstick; sonic screwdriver; Space-Time Vortex; spaceship; star; star poet; Steve; Subbsy; Suki; Sullivan, Harry; sweetener; Switzerland; tea; telephone; telephone headset; telescope; television; time travel; toast; Tom; tortoise; United Kingdom; visual link; Western world; WHSmith; Wormwood; wrist scanner Additional references Archer & Lewis; British Leyland; Business Market; Close Encounters of the Third Kind; Communion; Dalek; Denco; DigiLondon; the Doctor's TARDIS; dog; E number; Earth vs. the Flying Saucers; Film Extra; Fitzpatrick, Percy; Fletcher Morgan; Funk Mainstream; Graham, Winston; Health Network; J590WAX; Jagaroth spaceship; Jock of the Bushveld; K-9 (Mark III); Leyland National; little gray men; Majestic-12; Metropolitan; Musicblasti; New Mexico; New Soul & Reggae; The Other Side of the Singing Detective; Purelife Music; Richardson, Gladwell; Rider from Rifle Rock; Rock & Pop TV; Roswell; The Short Stories of H.G. Wells; Sport Live; The Tumbled House; UFO; UK News & Sport; United States Category:The Sarah Jane Adventures serials and episodes